New luck
by Kirinatlu
Summary: Ace est mort à Marine Ford mais rencontre son homologue avant de rejoindre l'autre monde. Ce dernier lui propose une nouvelle chance à bord du Moby Dick dans une autre réalité. Ace accepte et s'engage dan de nouvelles aventures toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres.
1. Chapter 1

New luke

Chapitre 1

Pov Ace

Je me sentais flotté hors de mon corps, loin de Luffy, de Père et des autres. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, mes paupières closes étant trop lourdes pour se soulever. Je redevins conscient alors que je me trouvais, allongé, dans une prairie. Je pouvais à nouveau bougé librement, je me suis donc relevé. J'étais à deux pas d'une rivière qui me séparait d'une brume épaisse, et sur les rives, les pieds dans l'eau, se tenait un jeune garçon. Je mis quelques secondes à réalisé que c'était moi plus jeune. Je pris alors la parole décidé à savoir ce qui se passait.

_Tu es moi.

_Je suis toi et tu es moi. Dans des dimensions différentes. Je suis mort depuis mes dix ans contrairement à toi. Je ne peux pas revenir dans la mienne mais toi oui.

_Hein

Je le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. C'était quoi cette histoire, je me suis embarqué dans quoi ?!

_Hihihi, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ma place. Laisse moi t'expliquer clairement ma vie qui est à l'opposé de la tienne. Mon père, Gol D Roger, m'a confié à Barbe Blanche avant ma naissance. J'ai grandis et été élevé sur le Moby Dick, entouré de ma famille. Je ne manquais jamais de rien. Oyagi me racontait des histoires, Thatch me faisait à manger et m'aidait avec mes farces et Marco m'entraînait. Tous m'aimaient et me protégeaient. Sauf qu'un jour, je me suis aventuré dehors seul à l'âge de dix ans sur une île déserte. J'ai reçu un coup violent à la tête et je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillé, mon âme était sorti de mon corp. J'étais sensé allé dans la brume pour rejoindre l'autre monde où se trouve papa et maman mais je pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Alors je t'ai attendu. Voudrais tu une deuxième chance avec ta famille ?

Il me tendis la main, je le scrutais comme si un piège allait me tomber dessus. Mais l'offre était tentante. Retourner avec Barbe Blanche, Marco, Thatch et les autres. J'inspirai un bon coup avant de la saisir. De saisir la main qui me donnait une chance de tout recommencer à zéro.

_Au faite, j'ai oublié un truc.

_quoi ?

_Désolé mais tu vas perdre la mémoire de ton ancienne vie.

_Quoi !?

_Et tu pourrais rester entièrement paralysé à vie.

_QUOI !

_Bonne chance.


	2. 1 Renaissance

Pov Thatch

Comme tout les jours, je rendais visite à Ace. Ace qui était dans le coma depuis 5 ans déjà **(Eh oui pour cette fanfiction Ace à 15 ans puis il grandit)** à cause d'un malheureux accident où il serait tombé d'une falaise et il se serait ouvert le crâne. Nous avons consulté tout les médecins possibles qu'on avait pu trouvé mais le résultat était le même. Il restera dans le coma, la chance qu'il se réveille est proche de zéro pas nul mais pas excellente non plus. Il y a deux jours avec tout l'équipage nous avions prit une décision difficile mais pour son bien. Nous allions le débranché cette après-midi. Pour qu'il cesse de souffrir à cause de nous. Nous ne voulons que son bien.

Tous voulais passer un peu de temps pour la derrière fois avec notre petit frère. Nous allons juste le débrancher en présence de père et des autres commandants, puis tous pourront lui adresser un dernier mot avant son enterrement. Je passais un dernier moment seul à seul avec lui dans l'infirmerie. Je lâcha un rire sans vie en pensant à lui et ses conneries d'avant.

Pov Marco

Tout les commandants étaient à présent réunit dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie accompagnés de Oyagi et Iris, l'infirmière en chef . Cette dernière se plaçait à côté des branchement de Ace, prête à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ma poitrine se fendait en deux. Nous allions voir notre frère mourir devant nous sans rien faire. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma respiration s'était coupée. J'appréhendais ce qui allait se passer. Sous nos yeux, l'infirmière en chef, petit à petit, débranchait notre petit frère le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il n'y ai aucune douleur.

Désormais rien ne maintenait Ace en vie. Le moniteur cardiaque nous montrais juste que le cœur du prince des pirates battait encore. Mais un mouvement attira notre attention, au niveau de sa main droite, un doigt trembla, puis un autre. Une paupière tenta de se soulever.

_Iris ? Demandais-je.

Celle ci auscultait déjà Ace. Pâle, elle releva la tête.

_Il se réveille Marco, Ace se réveille..

Pov Ace

Je voyais du noir, partout. Des fourmis parcouraient mes membres, me laissant paralysé. Je voulais bouger, à tout prix ! Je pus bouger un doigt, enfin un progrès.

_...e.

J'entendis une voix résonné dans mon crâne. Je ne comprenais pas les mots mais la voix m'était familière.

_...ce.

Mais qui me parlait ? J'avais aussi l'impression d'être secoué.

_Ace.

Mon nom ? Cette voix, Marco?!

_Doucement, il pourrait se faire mal.

Oyagi est là aussi, c'est le Moby Dick. Il fallait que je le voie, j'étais si terrifier , est ce qu'il allait bien ?

_La ferme, il ouvre les yeux.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent mais se refermèrent automatiquement. Elles prirent quelques minutes de plus à se rouvrir.

Tout était flou, je ne voyais que du blanc lumineux. Puis des silhouettes se dessinèrent dans mon champ de vision. Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue sans que je ne sache pourquoi. La vue de Marco, Thatch et Oyagi me remplie de joie et de tristesse Je voulus me redresser mais le geste fut trop brusque et mon dos se tordit de douleur.

_Ace, dit une voix douce.

Je ne pus que tourner ma tête vers cette dernière. Je vis une jeune femme brune penchée vers moi.

_Ace je suis Iris tu te souviens ?

Lentement je hocha la tête, ensuite je tourna la tête pour vir où j'étais.

_Tu es dans l'infirmerie du MobyDick.

_O...oyagi ?

Ma voix était faible et tremblante. Il ébouriffa me cheveux, me rassurant. Je me laissa aller à la douce caresse. Puis demanda aux commandants présents Où j'étais. Ils se consultèrent du regard avant que Marco soupire en disant que j'étais dans le coma.

_Pendant combien de temps ?

_5 ans

Mes yeux, s'écarquillant, reflétaient ma panique et ma peur. Mes mains se portèrent à l'arrière de ma tête. Là où j'avais été frappé. Tout mon corps tremblait au fur et à mesure que je me rappelais ce qui m'était arrivé.

_Fils ?

_Qui... ?

_...

_Qui m'a frappé ?

_QUOI ! Nous pensions que tu étais tombé d'une falaise. Jamais nous aurions pu imaginé que quelqu'un t'avais agressé. Mais calme toi. Personne ne te fera rien ici ne t'inquiète pas. Et repose toi. Tu en as besoin après 5 ans.

Je lui souris me détendant complètement. Je pouvais voir Marco et les autres me regarder avec un grand sourire éclatant.

_J'ai faim.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Thatch s'avança avec Izo déclarant qu'il allait me faire à manger et l'autre voulait prévenir le reste de l'équipage du miracle.

_Fils.

Je me retourna vers Oyagi pour savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire.

_Bienvenue à la maison.


End file.
